Komulin show
by kaima death
Summary: Komui a encore récidivé... Et c'est Allen qui en paye le prix. /!\ Lemon!


Pour cette fiction, les auteurs n'ont pris aucune substances illicites (ou légale d'ailleurs) même si, quand elles ont vues le résultat, elles l'ont plutôt regretté. « Tout est de la faute d'Allen ! » A expliquer Kaïma avec une parfaite mauvaise fois.

Elles vous pris de les excuser milles fois pour ce que leurs esprits tordus et leur ennuie peuvent produire… Et les anachronismes.

Prenez en compte que cette fiction fait partie des "scènes coupées" comme péchés interdits et qu'elle peut être considérée comme une suite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Komulin show**_

Le joyeux soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre réveilla Kanda. Il grogna, peut décider à se lever alors qu'il se sentait si bien.

_ Kanda… Réveilles-toi… Il est l'heure, lui chuchota une voix tendre.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour découvrir un être délicat au regard gris.

_ Je suis mort ? Vous êtes un ange ? Marmonna-t-il encore dans les vapeurs voluptueuses du sommeil.*

Un rire musical lui répondit. Allen, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, le dévorait des yeux.

Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser sa peau pâle, faisant ressortir la chevelure d'encre soyeuse qui coulait sur son dos musclé. Kanda était tout simplement magnifique et Allen sentait parfaitement son corps réagir à sa présence**. Embarrassé, il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Soudain des bras musclés l'enlacèrent et l'attirèrent sur le lit. Il atterri sur un kendoka parfaitement réveillé et nu qui semblait particulièrement enthousiasme à l'idée de faire des misères au plus jeune.

Une main glissa sous son T-shirt, titillant les deux boutons dressés sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre se glissait dans son pantalon pour aller saisir sa virilité.

_ Ah !…rrête Kanda ! Ko… Komui nous attends !

_ Eh bien, il attendra… Oh ! Tu es bien excité ce matin !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, le porteur de mugen commença à le torturer lentement et sournoisement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'extase.

Pendant ce temps Komui errait dans les couloirs obscurs de la congrégation de l'ombre à la recherche des deux amants. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de notre cher asocial, il découvrit un Kro écarlate qui fixait le battant.

_ Kro ! Tu n'aurais pas vus Allen et Kanda ?

Kro le regarda puis secoua vigoureusement la tête d'un air affolé.

_ Tu peux ouvrir cette porte que je vérifie ? demanda l'intendant d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Kro secoua encore plus vigoureusement la tête en murmurant en boucle « je ne veux pas mourir, ne m'obligez pas à l'ouvrir »

_ Ouvre moi cette porte, ©§¤ÇØ℗€*** !

Krory s'enfuit en laissant à Komui le soin délicat d'ouvrir la porte close.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas, défonça le battant en hurlant « debout la dedans » qui finit net quand il vit les deux amoureux unis dans la sueur et le plaisir.

Il s'évanoui aussi sec et se mit à délirer.

* * *

Après l'interruption grossière du malade mental, Kanda était resté sur sa faim. Son humeur allait en s'aggravant puisque le moyashi qui aurais pus satisfaire ce désir dévorant qui le torturait, était partis en ville accompagner par ce crétin de Lav… Par un crétin que nous ne nommerons pas, pour aller faire il ne savait quoi.

L'envie et la jalousie le rongeait, lui donnant l'affreuse impression qu'il tenait plus à son nouveau jouet que ce qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer. Du coup, il n'arrivait plus à méditer et tentait d'évacuer ce surplus d'émotions en s'entrainant intensément avec mugen.

Soudain, Lenalee entra dans la salle l'interrompant brusquement dans un exercice particulièrement difficile.

_ Kanda ! C'est terrible ! Komui a crée un nouveau Komulin ! Ce stupide robot a capturer Allen et l'a emmener tout en haut de la tour !

Le kendoka ne prit pas le temps de couvrir son torse dégoulinant de sueur et fonça.

* * *

De son côté… Allen n'en menait pas large. Habillé en soubrette sexy, il se jura de ne plus jamais accepter l'aide de Lavi pour dénicher une tenue qui aurait fait plaisir à son chéri. SURTOUT, s'il promettait à nouveau qu'il ne lui ferait rien… C'est quand Lavi avait essayé de lui faire enfiler de force une tenue composée de petits bouts de cuir rose fluo que le Komulin, habillé lui d'une peau de bête, avait débarqué et l'avait assommé. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il se trouvait attaché à l'antenne parabolique de la congrégation en compagnie d'un robot détraqué qui se prenait pour King-Kong… Avec un langage à la Tarzan :

_ Toi, Jane, Moi, Komulin. Ouk ! Ouk !

Bref !

Il commençait à en avoir assez. Lenalee l'avait réveillé brutalement en lui déversant un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, puis Kanda lui avait sauté dessus, Komui les avaient dérangé dans leur plaisir, il avait surpris Luberrier avec une peluche de lapin rose bonbon, s'était fait embobiner par Lavi, avait été forcé de mettre des « habits » d'un gout douteux et maintenant ça ?!

_ C'est quoi ce bordèle ! Hurla-t-il. Fiction de merde ! (Les auteures s'insurgent : « ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est géniale cette fiction ! Tu n'as aucun gout ! » Et grâce à leurs supers pouvoirs d'auteures, elles purent rectifier cette bavure)

_ C'est géniale ce délire ! Il faut lire cette fiction hurla à la place le pauvre Allen (qui songea fortement à démissionner… D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir signé le moindre contrat qui l'obligeait à faire ce qu'elles lui demandaient. Surement un coup tordu de Luberrier…)

Malheureusement pour lui, la jupe de soubrette est horriblement courte et le vent soufflait fort. Si bien que le Komulin eut une vue imprenable sur le ridicule morceau de tissus qui lui servait de sous-vêtements.

Intriguée, la chose de Komui s'approcha et déchira l'affreux costume que portait l'exorciste.

En voyant le garçon presque nu et attaché, quelque chose se détraqua dans le cerveau de métal du robot****. Il se jeta sur Allen et commença à le caresser à des endroits sensibles…

A ce moment précis, un Kanda en sueur, torse nu, surgit sur le toit. En voyant Allen dans cette tenue affolante, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour mieux apprécier la vue. Hélas pour lui un truc s'amusait à tripoter son futur quatre-heure. Kanda vit rouge :

_ Tu vas crever, _bip*****_, pour avoir touché à mon Moyashi !

Il s'élança sur le pauvre Komulin qui finit en petites pièce détachées en emportant la moitié de la congrégation dans sa chute.

Allen faillit passer par-dessus bord. Heureusement pour lui, l'épéiste eu la bonté de retenir l'antenne et de le détacher… Avant de lui sauter dessus et de le trainer de force (?) jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui arracha les restes de tissus.

_ Kanda ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ?!

_ Une _chose_ à toucher à ce qui m'appartient. Je ne fais que marquer mon territoire.

_ Quoi ? Mais ça va p…

Kanda ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il captura ses lèvres en un fougueux baiser qui fit fondre toutes ses résistances et protestations. L'autre saisit une poignée des longs cheveux soyeux et le pressa plus passionnément contre lui.

Le Kendoka défit son pantalon, glissa un genou entre les cuisses du plus jeune, l'obligeant à les écartées et lui permettant de se glisser plus intimement contre lui. Il le mordit violemment le cou, faisant échapper un cri à son amant, avant de lécher tendrement la marque violacée laisser sur la peau pâle et de recommencer, encore et encore…

Le maudit commençait à en avoir assez de se laisser mener à la baguette depuis le début de la journée. Il décida de prendre les devant. D'un geste souple, il reversa son tortionnaire et le chevaucha.

Le Japonais lui jeta un regard intrigué. Auquel il répondit d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant avant de descendre sur le corps magnifique en déposant des baisers sur chaque millimètre carré de peau. Il finit par arriver à la verge gorger de sang qui semblait n'attendre qu'une chose… Que le jeune Blandin lui offrit en la léchant sournoisement d'un bout à l'autre. Kanda ne put s'empêcher de gémir et l'autre en éprouva une chaude excitation. Il finit par le prendre en bouche et par aller et venir à un rythme qui devient vite insoutenable. Le torturé du saisir son tortionnaire par les cheveux et le tirer en arrière pour éviter d'atteindre l'extase… Qu'il réservait pour plus tard.

Allen se lécha les lèvres d'un geste si décadent, si sensuelle que Kanda le reversa à nouveau et le piégea sournoisement sous lui.

_ Je n'en peux plus… Laisse moi venir en toi, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix semblable à du velours liquide qui semblait s'insinuer dans les parties les plus intimes de leurs corps.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, tremblant d'impatience. Oh ! Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal parce que son partenaire ne l'avait pas préparé mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Le Kendoka se positionna et le transperça de son membre. Il entendit un hurlement de douleur étouffé et fut pris d'une petite dose de culpabilité et de honte… Qui fut vite effacée quand il se concentra sur les sensations incroyables qu'il ressentait… Il se sentait si bien, si calme, si rassuré. Il n'avait pus la désagréable impression que son amant allait lui échapper… Unis dans une étreinte charnelle, il avait l'illusion que _son_ Moyashi était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Alors il en profita. Lorsqu'Allen remua ses hanches si blanches pour lui signifier de continuer, il se lâcha. Allant et venant en celui qui le troublait tant, il chercha à lui procurer le même plaisir que celui qu'il ressentait en le caressant, le léchant, l'embrassant.

Il réussit si bien que le maudit se déversa sur leurs peaux dans un cri presque bestial qui traduisait qu'il y prenait un plaisir fou. Mais il continua, encore et encore, à en perdre halène.

Sa cadence effrénée les emmena une nouvelle fois au septième ciel et ils finirent par s'écrouler tout deux sur les draps souillés.

Encore hébété par le plaisir, dans les bras puissant de son amant, Allen souris d'un air paresseux :

_ Kanda ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je t'aime.

* * *

**_Bonus :_**

Le lendemain matin, Kanda partit à la recherche de Lavi, histoire de lui faire payer le fait d'avoir fait joujou avec son Moyashi. Il le trouva enfin à la bibliothèque, assis dans un recoin sombre, en train de lire un magazine Playboy emprunté à son grand-père.

L'asocial sortit Mugen de son fourreau et posa la lame effilée contre la gorge du Lap… Du futur Bookman.

_ Tu es mort, articula-t-il avec soin, la voix dure.

Le rouquin dégluti craignant pour sa pauvre vie minable et sans intérêt …(L : « Tu es morte si tu écris ça ! ») géniale, fantastique et rose bonbon… (L : « Ok, là, t'es morte) Heu… Belle …(L : « C'est mieux… »).

Oh ! Il savait pourquoi on essayait d'attenter à sa vie ! Il se doutait parfaitement que le Kendoka le tenait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'y avait pas joué un rôle.

Mais il sourit. Un sourire si tordu que Kanda en éprouva un frisson dans le dos. Mais il se contenta de plisser les yeux en attente de ce que le Baka Usagi allait faire pour sauver sa peau.

Le Lap… Lavi sortit alors de sa poche un paquet de photos qu'il agita sous le nez de celui qui le menaçait. L'autre les suivit des yeux, une lueur intéressée dans le regard… Après tout, l'épéiste ne pouvait pas rester indifférent devant des photos d'Allen en tenues particulièrement érotiques.

_ Si tu me laisse la vie sauve, je te les donne.

_ Tsch !

Pourtant, Kanda rengaina mugen, se saisit du paquet et quitta la pièce.

Lavi soupira de soulagement avant d'avoir un sourire si tordu que même un nain n'aurait pas réussit à le redresser.

_ Heureusement que j'en ai fait des copies…

Puis il éclata de rire.

* * *

De son côté, Allen qui ne se doutais de rien, avait décidé d'aller tuer Komui… Planté devant le laboratoire du grand intendant, il allait toquer lorsqu'il entendit… le rire le plus démoniaque de sa vie.

Un frisson glaciale lui parcourue l'échine et il décida de reporter ses projets de meurtres à plus tard.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait précipitamment vers sa chambre, histoire de se barricader avant la prochaine catastrophe, il laissa son esprit dériver sur la nuit qu'il avait passée dans les bras de Kanda… Et se tapa la tête contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire « Je t'aime » ? Il voulait que son amant le quitte ou quoi ? Il savait depuis le départ que le Bakanda ne recherchait pas une relation sérieuse ! Si jamais l'épéiste l'avait entendu… Il n'osait pas y penser. Heureusement pour lui, Kanda s'était endormi.

Allen soupira de soulagement et de déception mêlé… Mais il se sentait plus léger à l'idée d'avoir son chéri rien que pour lui cette nuit.

* * *

* Croisons les doigts pour que Kanda est fait la fête toute la soirée, qu'il est trop bus et est la gueule de bois pour sortir un truc pareille!

** Selon la manière dont on le lit, on peut penser que c'est Allen qu'y réagit ou Kanda... Mais les deux cas sont parfaitement probables...

*** Censurer pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

**** Ce n'est pas la première fois vous me direz... Et puis qu'est-ce qui nous assure que les Komulin ne sont pas détraqué dès leur fabrication?

***** Cf: **

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous n'avez pas été trop... Affligé par le contenu de ce pur délire...

Une petite review?


End file.
